It is known in the prior art to provide protective clothing or garments for persons required to work in the presence of toxic materials and gases. In order to provide full protection such garments include an air tight covering for the torso of the user with integral air tight arm and leg portions. The arm portions have air tight gloves sealingly affixed at the free ends thereof and the legs have air tight boots sealingly affixed at the free ends thereof. An air tight head covering hood or helmet is sealingly affixed to the garment about a neck opening in the torso covering portion. Air is supplied to the interior of the garment under pressure both for respiration by the user and to establish a positive pressure air plenum which is exhausted to the atmosphere to carry off exhaled air, heat and perspiration while preventing entry of toxic gases and materials.
In the prior art it was necessary to tailor such a garment to fit one particular user since if the garment is too small for the user in any of its dimensions it will be at least uncomfortable, if not unwearable, and if it is too large in any of its dimensions it will tend to balloon about the body of the user due to the positive air pressure inside the suit. The ballooning of a protective garment which is too large for the user will seriously interfere with the normal activities of the user.
It is the object of this invention to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art.